Talk:Sakamoto Mio
Mio's Gun The literature has it as a '13mm type 99 machine gun.' there is some confusion about this, because the Japanese never used such a weapon. there are two guns called 'Type 99,' a 7.7mm Light Machine Gun, and a 20mm aircraft mounted autocannon. Mio's gun looks much more like the Type 99 Cannon than a Type 99 Light Machine gun. Aside from the caliber, the main diffenece is that Mio's weapon has furniture instead of being operated mechanically. The Type 99 is based off the Oerlikon FF, one of the most common 200 autcannons in the world. here is a modern swiss version http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a9/HMAS-Castlemaine-gun-2-1.jpg the simillarities between it and the weaon Mio carries should be relatively apparent. This is not altogether different from the show's habit of giving MG-42s the top feed and saddle magazines of the MG-15. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 09:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ah yes, thanks for correcting that. That certainly does look like the better match. It's actually mentioned in Before the Storm, one of the Africa light novels, that the witches make heavy modifications to the guns they use (particularly the higher caliber ones). Leebot 15:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) *I was confused by this myself for a while. The actual Type 99 fires a relatively large 20mm round that would ridiculously outclass any of the other witch’s weapons. They addressed this somewhat in the OAV where they talked about rechambered to 13mm to increase accuracy, and subsequently to 12.7mm (probably .50bmg) with European units for ammunition commonality (12.7mm is occasionally rounded up to 13mm by some militaries). This version is as close as anything I have seen to the weapon in the show, it is a naval version meant for being fired off a free-mount. http://gunsight.jp/c/english/sight-e-3D%20Type99mod11.htm. For a factoid, the ammunition drum was actually intended to be on the top, like seen in the previous link to the Oerlikon, and this mount and the way it is used it the show is actually upside-down. Bkweiger 06:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Swimsuits Why is Mio wearing a white swimsuit at the beginning (Episodes 1 and 2) and the end (Episodes 11 and 12) of Strike Witches 2, but wearing a blue swimsuit through the rest of the series? 05:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently, the white swimsuit is part of the Fuso Navy Type-2(Summer) Uniform (so is her regular white tunic). But it was not very strong, compared to to the blue swimsuit, which is part of Type-1(Winter/Black) uniform (probably the one Sadako is wearing). So, the Fuso Navy Witches did not use the white swimsuit even when wearing Type-2 Uniforms and instead used the blue swimsuit. Since it was rarely used and the color white was similar to ceremonial clothing in Shintoism, white swimsuit became sort of "sacred" clothing for special occasions. That is probably why Mio only wore it the begginning and the end. --Yellow14 19:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Muscles I'm not sure if I'm imagining this, but I swear I saw this somewhere. Sakamoto does a lot of training for fitness since she is a martial artist sword fighter. I recall her running and drilling the others to do push ups and stuff. I'm pretty sure I remember her using a pec deck machine. It looks sort of like this. Does anyone else remember this? I could have sworn it showed her waking up in the morning and using this type of machine. I have rewatched all of season 1 (I know it was then) but I can't find this scene. I am wondering if anyone else remembers and might be able to tell me the ep/time of it? It seems like something worthy of listing in this article too. Tyc 22:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think she ever used anything like this at all. She mostly runs and practice swords only.--Yellow14 00:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think Sakamoto uses muscles but magic in training. Jungi 04:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ledgenary Witches moved to a gallery? Well, I've notices the images of Mio in Ledgenary Witches. While I would rather remove the images, I know I can't. So, I am asking if we should move the images to a gallery, instead of keeping them were they are (seeing as other's have images in galleries). (Zoids Fanatic 12:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC)) 190 lbs.? I was wondering how Mio weighs 23 kan (~ 190 lb.). Sakai might have weighed 190 lbs., but how does Mio weigh so much? 05:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Violet Lightning? Shouldn't somebody put "Violet Lightning - Modified" rather than "Shiden Kai"? 04:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC)